


we were never here

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Love, M/M, Running Away, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungmin and Hyunjin finally leave to look for a better place to start a new, happier life in.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	we were never here

Seungmin pulls his car up in front of Hyunjin’s house.

He opens the door and steps out of the vehicle, taking a few deep breaths, feeling how the air is finally running freely to his lungs and back, and filling his veins with a new kind of relief.

The breaths he lets out turn into fine mist that rises upwards, quickly dissipating into the air. The temperature outside is dancing in subzero degrees, winter being just around the corner.

It’s dark outside, but the streetlights haven't been turned on. The only lights illuminating Seungmin’s surroundings are the headlights of his car and the faint shines of light coming from the windows of the small houses around.

It takes only few seconds for the front door of Hyunjin’s house to open. The wooden door makes a creaking sound, the old hinges never having been oiled or otherwise taken care of.

Hyunjin’s lean figure steps out of the door. The small porch light illuminates his way as he rushes towards Seungmin’s car, dragging two heavy-looking bags with him. 

The younger moves to open the trunk of the car, getting it ready for Hyunjin to toss his stuff back there. The older does just that. He throws his bags in the trunk, leaving them to accompany Seungmin’s bags that are already there.

Seungmin pushes the trunk closed and turns to look at his boyfriend. Even if it’s dark outside, he wouldn’t be able to not see the smile that’s decorating Hyunjin’s lips. It’s his favorite thing in this world to see.

Seungmin lifts his hand, setting it on Hyunjin’s nape. He takes a step closer to the older and then, lightly, pulls the older into a kiss. Hyunjin’s lips are very familiar to Seungmin, always soft, always warm. The younger will never get tired of kissing Hyunjin.

When they break apart, Seungmin whispers,

“Let’s go”

They waste no time getting into the car, Seungmin on the driver’s seat, Hyunjin on the seat next to him. The light on the ceiling of the car stays on for a moment after the doors have been closed.

Seungmin can see the bruises on Hyunjin’s neck and hands. They’re still fresh enough to be in the middle of the healing process. If someone asked him how does it feel to finally be able to get Hyunjin out of the house where he’s being abused, Seungmin wouldn’t even know how to describe it. To describe just how amazing it feels.

If it had been only up to them, they would have left already a long time ago. But it’s hard when you’re freshly turned of age and you have pretty much no money or property in your name. Both of them have been working and saving up money the best they can.

Seungmin, being from a much more well-off family than Hyunjin, has been using the occasional generosity of his parents to his own benefit. They don’t know that Seungmin didn’t ask to get his car for to be able to access his workplace and all the social events better. He wanted it so that he and Hyunjin could someday use it to leave and drive somewhere far away where they can build a new, better life together.

Too bad that being from a well-off family doesn’t mean that the said family isn’t toxic to the core. Seungmin’s parents have always made it very clear that if their son didn’t perform exactly how they want him to, they would cut him out of their lives.

Little did they know, Seungmin would be the one cutting them out of his life.

Now, looking at Hyunjin, Seungmin can hardly believe that this is it. Finally. They finally have enough money and courage to leave and to be able to make it on their own. They can finally leave all the hurt, disappointment and pain behind them and head towards a new start.

Hyunjin leans to give another quick kiss on the younger’s lips. Then he turns his head to look at the dark road ahead of them. He’s grinning triumphantly and there’s hope, happiness and relief shining in his dark eyes.

“Drive”, the older says encouragingly. 

Seungmin casts a last look at the dark neighborhood around them. He knows he’s not going to miss it. Hopefully, all the things experienced while living in these surroundings, will soon fade into distant memories, and it’ll feel like Seungmin and Hyunjin were never here.

Seungmin presses the gas pedal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
